Conquistando a ¿yo?
by Arizza
Summary: ‖ Hiatus ‖ ¿Qué sucede si tu mejor amigo a quién amas te pide ayudarle a conquistar a una chica? ¿Le ayudarás? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? Humanos... humanos/vampiros... humanos- vampiros... ¿cual prefieres?
1. Chapter 1

**La idea me pertenece, los nombres a Stephanie Meyer**

**Otra loca idea.. jaja las dejare picadas con otra... don't worry esta esta casi lista...**

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amigo te pide que le ayudes a conquistar a una chica que "no eres tú"? ¿Le ayudarías? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias?

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**.**

.

Bien, tenía que aceptarlo, era un hecho innegable que hasta mi hermana Alice podía ver claramente aunque no lo dijera y sólo me mirase curiosa y divertida a la vez.

Yo estaba simple y llanamente enamorada de Edward.

Pero no era una simple locura pasajera, o un impulso desquiciado y momentáneo aparte de irracional, por que, ¿cómo no estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo cuando es la mejor persona que has conocido?

Y es que desde donde lo veas y es lo mejor que alguien puede tener. Es apuesto y genial en todo, un verdadero caballero, con la voz más bella que alguien puede tener y de la cual nunca te cansarías de escuchar y siempre querrías prestarle atención, es amable, carismático, comprensible, atento, sensible… wa! Simplemente un sueño. Claro, no por eso dejaba de tener sus defectos, pero aún así era lo que cualquiera querría tener a su lado.

Y ése es el único terrible detalle con él. Es un sueño. Un sueño y utopía para mí, claro, sólo yo, su tonta, ilusa y nada interesante amiga, sólo soy su mejor amiga… lo cual ya es mucho para mí. Así que, heme aquí, la más grande ilusa del planeta; si no es que del universo en general; que cree que tiene la microscópica oportunidad de pasar de mejor amiga al menos amiga especial de un hombre perfecto como pocos en estos días.

Digo… ¿alguna vez una mariposa se ha fijado en una horrible oruga? No… bueno, pero la mariposa puede convertirse en mariposa también… ¿cierto? Rayos… en ése caso creo que soy gusano y no oruga, oruga sería un gran honor. Si, lo sé, he aquí la más grande realista, yo, la gusana Bella; si mi nombre es si acaso lo más lindo en mi; reconozco perfectamente mi triste realidad. Aunque algunos dirán que no soy realista, simplemente tengo un deficiente autoestima… ok, lo acepto, realmente mi autoestima esta aplastada.

Si, aplastada y pisoteada desde hace cuatro años ¡Bravo por la looser!

¿La historia? No me gusta recordarla, pero la tengo muy presente, ya que por eso estoy así, por eso he llegado a este punto. Fue el día en que ascendí de nivel, de amiga a mejor amiga de Edward, bueno, cuando supe que él me veía así y cuando comencé a darme cuenta de un detallito, que él es en verdad una gran persona… y que no le merezco. Ahí comencé a quererlo de más, a amarlo, aunque no me diera cuenta.

No es secreto que desde chica conozco a Edward y nos llevamos bien, nuestras familias son amigas desde hace tiempo, ya que mis padres eran amigos desde la secundaria; tampoco es secreto que desde hace seis, siete años nos la llevamos de maravilla y andamos siempre juntos, al menos cuando él está aquí, en vacaciones. El asunto fue que la gusana se creyó oruga y quiso ser mariposa.

_Un día, a mi queridísima amiga Tanya (nótese el sarcasmo) y a mi dulce y alegre hermana Alice, se les ocurrió una "brillante idea" y me convencieron después de mucho rogar e insistir, para hacerme un cambio de imagen. Error garrafal._

_Yo sólo tenía entonces 14 años, y muy ilusa e inocente a esa edad, con todo lo que aseguraban que pasaría, que me vería mejor y más bonita, dejé que me hicieran un corte en capas en mi largo cabello. Cambiaron mi guardarropa y me animaron a que usara sombras en los ojos que combinaran con lo que usara._

_Y yo, que desde entonces comenzaba a sentir admiración por Edward, aunque nunca dije nada, lo hice para que él me viera bonita y se fijara más en mí. Y mi hermana y "amiga" juraron y perjuraron que me veía muy bien cuando terminaron de arreglarme, y para probarlo Tanya me tomó una foto con su cámara y por diversión nos tomamos fotos así en diferentes poses. Al final Tanya se veía satisfecha por algo que yo ignoraba._

_Y así, al día siguiente, yo, con mi cabello suelto y es capas, unas suaves sombras lilas en mis ojos, zapatos negros de marca, jeans y una blusa lila de manga tres cuartos a la moda pero no ostentosa; había logrado convencerlas de que no me pusieran como artista; y una chamarra negra, me dirigí a la esquina donde Edward me esperaba para llevarme a mi escuela y luego él irse a la suya._

_Y si, ahí estaba, como cada día esperándome recargado en un poste y la mochila al hombro._

_La cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que puso ha sido simplemente imposible borrarla de mi memoria todos estos años, me hizo sentir incómoda pero no lo demostré. Así que, así, sin decir palabra, comenzamos a caminar las seis cuadras hasta mi escuela. Cierto es que él tenía su propio carro, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo aún, gustaba de acompañarme y para que sus hermanos no se quejaran o llegaran tarde él venía por mi a pie y ellos llevaban el carro a la escuela de donde él regresaba a su casa manejando. Y mi hermana se iba muy temprano en el carro que su novio le había regalado en su cumpleaños 17._

_Él es dos años mayor que yo, pero la tonta de mí, en mi ilusión no había pensado que en vez de impresionarlo como pensaba y quería que pasara, haría que se quedara extrañado y me viera raro._

_Ya casi llegando, como a cuadra y media del lugar él se dignó al fin a hablar._

_-Bella, no es por ser malo… pero, ¿a qué se debe el cambio?-ops… golpe bajo al orgullo._

_-Pues… ¿tan mal me veo?-baje la vista, ¿me veía mal? Yo pensé que me veía bien._

_-N… no, solo que… nunca pensé que tu te vestirías así. Te ves bien, pero realmente no imagina que harías algo así, un cambio tan drástico._

_Y ahí murió la conversación, por que llegamos y me dejó para encaminarse a su escuela._

_Al entrar a la escuela, todos se me quedaban viendo raro. La verdad, si me veía totalmente diferente. Pero de eso a que todos me vieran como u bicho, ya se me hacía demasiado, y como tanto mi "amiga", como mi hermana estaban en la escuela de Edward, yo estaba sola e indefensa entre ellos._

_Es increíble lo rápido que trabajan las mentes oscuras y malvadas para hacer daño a los demás por pura satisfacción de herir._

_Las clases transcurrieron sin incidentes, lo único que noté, fue que Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory desaparecieron a mitad de la primer hora con una cara siniestra y como no queriendo mirarme. A parte de eso, solo miradas furtivas y curiosas de los compañeros de clase._

_Un tanto aliviada de que no me hubiera dicho nadie algo sobre mi cambio, me dirigí a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo para, como siempre, comprar un poco de comida y salir a comerla al patio._

_Entré en la cafetería y al instante todos quedaron callados y me voltearon a ver._

_Me entraron los nervios, nunca nadie me miraba y ahora toda la escuela me miraba fijamente como esperando alguna reacción ya ensayada que yo probablemente había olvidado. Y entonces una errada sonrisita nerviosa se me escapó y se posó en mis labios… bajé la mirada para ocultarla… en ese momento todos estallaron en risas y burlas, se oían chiflidos de algunas partes específicas del comedor._

_Pasmada levanté la vista buscando que les había causado tanta risa, esperaba ver a alguien con su comida volcada, o alguien caído en el piso, no sé, algo, simplemente algo. Pero lo que vi fue que todos reían y me señalaban. Yo sólo los veía a todos frustrada y confundida._

_¿Por qué reían?_

_Entonces reparé en un "pequeño detallito", no sólo reían como desquiciados y me señalaban, pues también señalaban una hoja que tenían en sus manos y se las mostraban a otros mientras se carcajeaban. Pero yo aún no entendía nada de nada._

_Vi que uno de ellos a mi lado sostenía una hoja y por las risas se le escapaba de las manos cayendo cerca de mí, la tomé y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la miré._

_Ahí, en un claro fotomontaje, pero bien hecho, estaba yo. Habían montado mi rostro en la imagen del cuerpo de una artista cantando y bailando, que yo sorprendida vi que se asemejaba a las que el día anterior nos tomamos en mi casa, la imagen mostraba que sujetaba de la mano a un joven al que veía a los ojos, el cual resultó ser la imagen montada y de Edward. Habían pegado su foto ahí. A parte, de fondo se veía la escena de una sucia calle llena de basura regada. A un lado estaba escrito: Diva Star del Basurero… ¿enamorada? Ilusa, jaja, pobre perdedora._

_La hoja cayó de mis manos… ¿quién pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice a esa persona? Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban. Algunos hasta estaban en el piso sujetándose el estómago._

_Me perdí… ya no oía, mi vista estaba nublosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer irrefrenables por mis mejillas… pero alcancé a ver que un chico, Mike, se me acercaba para dar más rienda a las burlas contra mí, me agarró de la cara, no me pude mover por que estaba helada y petrificada en mi lugar, me miró con una sonrisa más que burlona y haciendo una gesto a todos para que prestaran atención hizo como si me fuera a besar, sentí su horrible y apestoso aliento a comida en mi cara y cerré los ojos como si con eso borrara todo y fuera sólo una pesadilla._

_Estaba perdida, casi sentí su roce sobre mí…pero el tan temido beso nunca llegó… en cambio sólo se oía un silencio incómodo en el comedor y una voz que detrás mío tronó haciendo que abriera los ojos estupefacta y sorprendida…_

_-¿¡Quién fue el gracioso o graciosa!?-era Edward que estaba ahora junto a mi. Mike yacía tirado frente a mí con sangre en sus feos labios, noté que me había abrazado a mí misma con fuerza-¡Más vale que salga o yo lo llamaré! Sé bien quienes fueron._

_-Edward…-se me escapó su nombre de los labios como un aliento de pensamientos._

_Él me volteó a ver y con cuidado y delicadeza me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él para abrazarme protectoramente. Se quedó un rato viendo a todos a los ojos esperando a que alguien respondiera. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar, le miraban con temor, ya que sabían que difícilmente alguien se metía con Edward, pues, si él no te daba una paliza de la que no te olvidarías nuca, lo harías sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper y sería peor si Emmett se metía en la bronca, pues era jugador de football en un equipo profesional, hacía poco había entrado a la universidad y realmente daba miedo de solo verlo. A parte de que él era mínimo año y medio mayor que todos ahí. Casi podía jurar que estaban sudando y rogando que el culpable saliera para no verse envueltos más de la cuenta._

_-¡Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory!-ambas levantaron sus cabezas pedantes y le miraron engreídas._

_-¿Si? ¿Qué deseas Edward?_

_-Sólo les voy a decir una cosa. ¡Dejen en paz a Isabella! Si aunque sea una sola vez se acercan a ella o si quiera piensan en hacerle algo, ya no respondo de lo que les suceda-todos temblaron._

_Yo sabía que significaba eso… Rosalie, la novia de Emmet, vendría por ellas, y tampoco era muy recomendable para la integridad física de una mujer eso. Edward no se atrevería a golpear a una mujer, pero, una vez dicho que no intervendría, significaba que no evitaría un daño por parte de ella y mi hermana Alice, que era peligrosa cuando se enojaba._

_-Esta vez queda así, pero a la próxima, las tres-¿tres? ¿Quien más estaba implicada?-Jessica, Lauren y Tanya se meten con Isabella, pagaran las consecuencias sin que halla a quien puedan culpar ni quién les haga caso._

_Me quede helada… ¿Tanya había estado metida en esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no éramos amigas?_

_No podía pensar…No me di cuenta de cuando Edward me sacó de la cafetería y cargándome me llevó con el director y tras hablar con él y pedir permiso de sacarme, explicándole la situación, me llevó hasta su Volvo, y me sentó dentro. Así que de pronto me hallaba llorando quieta, recargada en su pecho, sentados en la banca de un parque. Él me intentaba calmar pero yo no podía dejar de llorar._

_Después de un rato logré calmarme lo suficiente como para poder hablar._

_-Edward…_

_-¿Mande?_

_-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo supiste?_

_-Alice escuchó sin querer, y que bueno, en el baño de la escuela a Tanya jactarse de lo que te planeaba hacer, y que logró, y también de haberlas hecho caer, a ti por creer que era tu amiga y a Alice por creer que te quería ayudar. Lo siento, ella lo planeó todo, hacerse pasar por tu amiga, y luego convencerte de ese cambio para ponerte en ridículo ante todos con la ayuda de esas harpías._

_-No tenías que molestarte._

_-¿Bromeas? ¿Quién sabe que más pudieron haber planeado hacerte? Calla._

_-No, en serio… no hay razón para que te molestes así por mí._

_-¡¿Cómo de que no?! Bella, ¿que no lo sabes? Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no te lo había dicho?-debía tener una cara de incredulidad de fotografía-no podía quedarme quieto. De hecho, perdóname por no llegar a tiempo y no evitarlo, quería llegar a tiempo y sacarte de ahí para evitarte esa canallada, pero no pude, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, gracias por todo. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo._

_Aunque realmente me había dado cuenta de que, Edward era más que especial para mí._

_Se quedó conmigo hasta que después de clases mi hermana nos logró encontrar y fuimos a casa, donde lloré en silencio el resto de esa tarde encerrada en mi cuarto, sola. Por que no podía entender la razón de que Tanya me quisiera hacer algo así, y de verdad había creído que era mi amiga._

_Esa misma tarde, con coraje, tomé todo lo que Tanya me había comprado o recomendado comprar y lo tiré, excepto lo que mi hermana me compró o aconsejó. Tomé unas tijeras y obligué a Alice a recortar mi cabello y quitarme el corte, dejándomelo recto para eliminar las capas que antes tenía. Me quedó sobre los hombros._

_Al día siguiente seguía igual de desanimada, para evitar afligir a Edward tomé otro camino y me fui antes de tiempo para llegar al colegio._

_Fue terrible, todos me veían con borla, sorna… y a pesar de las amenazas, Jessica, Tanya y Lauren me molestaron aún más._

_-Oye Swan… bonito cambio, que ¿de ahora en adelante estrenarás look cada día yendo de mal en peor? Mira nomás, das lástima._

_-Déjenme en paz._

_-¿Qué? ¿Llamaras a Eddie para que te venga a defender? O ya sé ¿será entonces a Rosita?_

_-¡Qué patética es! ¿No lo crees Tanya?_

_-Si, pobre perrito ingenuo… ¿de verdad creíste que me importabas? Ilusa. Si no fuera por que tengo que deshacerme de ti, ni siquiera pensaría en ti aunque fueras la última en la tierra. No me rebajaría a tanto. ¡Iuu!_

_-Ya, déjenme, en, paz._

_-Mira mosquita muerta y pobretona… no te des aires de grandeza que no te quedan._

_-Mira Lauren, Tanya, ¿que inútil se pone una sudadera tan buena cómo esa con esos harapos? No, no, no, es un desperdicio-y diciendo esto me arrancó mi sudadera y la pisoteó-¡ups! La pise sin querer. Ya no sirve. ¿La hecho a la basura?_

_-Si por favor, y qué decir de esto, digo yo, que naca usa aún una diadema de ése estilo tan pasado… ¡qué horror!-me la quitó y la quebró en partes pequeñas, imposible repararla._

_No me gustó y enojada le di una bofetada a Tanya con toda mi fuerza que logré juntar en el momento. En respuesta entre las tres me agarraron. Lauren me tomó de los brazos con fuerza, Tanya me jaló como queriéndome arrancar el cabello y Tanya me golpeó._

_Lo peor es que muchos lo vieron y nadie me ayudó, en cambio todos me miraban impasible y algunos hasta reían y chiflaban animándolas a seguir con la tortura._

_La única condescendencia hacia mí, fueron unas cuantas caras de susto por las represalias que podrían tomar Edward y Alice por esto, pero no me ayudaron, sólo se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron._

_Comencé a llorar de frustración y ellas me arrojaron al piso. Me levanté y corrí a la salida. Volví a casa…_

_Ése día Alice y Edward habían tenido libre y se sorprendieron de verme llegar y de cómo llegué, sin sudadera, la blusa arrugada y jaloneada, el cabello revuelto y con algunos moretones y llorando._

_Los vi y queriendo evitarlos quise correr hacia mi cuarto pero me lo impidieron._

_-¡Bella tu cabello! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-¡Edward!-me arrojé a sus brazos y él me abrazó junto con mi hermana-Fueron ellas, las odio, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hacen. Las odio, las odio._

_-Tranquila, calma._

_-No Alice, no puedo, ya no aguanto. No sé por que siempre Jessica y Lauren me molestan, pero, ¿porqué también Tanya?_

_-Alice, no creo que sea conveniente que siga yendo a la escuela… no mientras esas sigan rondando por aquí…_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, sólo mis padres la podrían sacar y aún así, ¿dónde estudiaría? No tenemos para mandarla a otra escuela y el colegio es muy caro… Y no dejaremos que tu familia lo pague, sería mucho._

_-Bueno, puede estudiar por internet, hay escuelas que permiten graduar así, y si, si es necesario nosotros lo pondremos. Mis padres ayer se enteraron de lo ocurrido y se espantaron. Están preocupados._

_Así siguieron discutiendo un rato más, hasta que llegaron mis padres y tuve que decirles lo que pasaba. Entre Alice y Edward los convencieron, o mejor dicho, obligaron a sacarme de esa escuela, y Edward junto con sus padres que llegaron al poco rato para verme, les pidieron aceptar ayuda para que terminara mis estudios por correo, y así evitar ver a esas personas._

_No volví a salir de casa hasta graduar. El siguiente nivel académico también lo tomé por correo. Sólo salía a casa de Edward o con los demás a algún paseo, en los cuales me la pasaba vigilando no toparme con mis ex compañeros de escuela._

_Al año siguiente Alice y Edward graduaron y se fueron a estudiar la universidad lejos. Con eso no volví a salir más que para lo estrictamente necesario._

_Dejé de ser completamente yo._

* * *

**Hola!!! dos o tres capis mas y termina... bueno depende de qué final prefieran...**

**si como lo oyen... hay tres finales para esta historia y satisface a todas**

**Disfruten!!**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	2. Chapter 2

**La idea me pertenece, los nombres a Stephanie Meyer**

**Otra loca idea.. jaja las dejare picadas con otra... don't worry esta esta casi lista...**

* * *

**.**

**Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**.**

.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bella?... ¡hey!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Mande?

-Jaja… ida como siempre, que ¿estás en la luna?

-No…-miré a otro lado-en el pasado…-le miré de reojo-...tortuoso… y cruel…

-¡Alto! No empecemos de nuevo, Bella, ya te lo he dicho, olvida a esas tontas, ya pasó. Odio verte así sin vida. Sonríe, te ves mejor cuando sonríes. No es justo, ya no te puedo ver y cuando tengo la oportunidad, tú te la pasa amargada. Extraño a mi vieja miga que reía por todo y siempre que podía.

-Ella desapareció.

-No, no, no, nada de desapareció, ni la mataron hace cuatro años, nada, sólo olvídalo, ¿qué no vale mi amistad y la de tu hermana para ti?

-Si, pero nunca están aquí y quedo sola.

-Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada. Apenas gradué de la universidad.

-Lo sé, pero, no puedes culparme de sentirme sola, si vivieras lo que yo, no me reprocharías estar amargada…

-Nada, nada, fuera amarguras, ahora que terminé puedo volver a vivir en este lugar, y verás, haré que vuelvas a ser como antes.

-Te deseo suerte y logres tu cometido. No te desanime-le dirigí una sonrisa sarcástica y le levante los pulgares como animándolo.

-No seas necia, por favor, trata de ser feliz, o ¿es que ellas te han seguido molestando?

-No… sólo que… lo siento, no puedo olvidar…

-Bella, ya son cuatro años, déjalo ir, libérate de esta carga. Quiero verte sonreír como antes.

¿Qué creía? Que era una completa amargada. Pero cómo no, si nomás me la había pasado enfurruñada desde que llegó ayer después de graduar.

Lo sé parecerá que es muy rápido para que haya terminado, pero cómo no, si en un músico extraordinario, sus profesores le hicieron el examen de evaluación y quedaron anonadados. En ésa universidad, lo normal es que la carrera de música dure mínimo cinco años y hasta siete u ocho si se especializan o toman cursos en el extranjero, pero mi amigo aquí a lado arrasó con todos esos genios, y por si fuera poco, duró sólo nueve meses en Rusia por que estaba a la par de esos grandes maestros.

El asunto era que me agarró con el mal humor, de ése que ni su simple presencia y calidez logran quitar.

-Tranquilo Edward, no estoy tan amargada, sólo que no he estado mu de humor que digamos estos días. Tranquilo, no me haré una vieja gruñona a mis 18 años.

-Eso espero… entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

-¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué?

-Eso te pasa por divagar a cada rato sin prestar atención a nada. Te estaba diciendo, antes de que tomaras un jet hacia la luna de Plutón, que necesito tu ayuda para lograr algo, es para… mi felicidad y la… la de otra persona-lo miré sorprendida y el me vio con ojos nerviosos, ¿qué me trataba de decir?-¿me ayudarás?

-¿Perdón? ¿Tu… felicidad y de… otra persona? No entiendo.

-Verás, hay algo que nunca te he dicho, pero una de las razones de que me quede a vivir en este lugar, es… por que me gusta alguien.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-¡oh no! Las palabras mágicas para terminar de matarme, lo que nunca hubiera querido oír.

-Si, Bella. Estoy enamorado, enamorado con locura, no tienes idea de cuánto.

-¿Enserio?-no podía pensar, ¿enamorado? esto era peor, que le gustara alguien me dolía, pero ya enamorado, y con locura, significaba mi muerte-Pero ¿porqué? digo, ¿de quién? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé, creo que desde hace años, pero no lo había querido aceptar… estaba ciego a pesar de que tenía la más hermosa estrella iluminándome a mi lado.

-¡Woa! Valla, Edward Cullen enamorado… ¡qué sorpresa!

-Lo sé… y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Y… cómo… te podría ayudar con… esto?-le respondí con la voz entrecortada, ojalá lo suponga que es debido a la sorpresa y no a que me afecta

Pero… ¿¡acaso estaba loco!? No ve que me daña con sólo decir que ama a alguien que no soy yo. Aunque la verdad no tenía derecho de réplica, ya que nunca dije nada a nadie de mis sentimientos.

-Mira, en estos días voy a estar muy ocupado y ya no puedo más con esto que siento. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla. Yo no sé cómo o que hacer para que me ame como yo a ella. ¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por tu amigo?

¡NO!

-Si claro… ¿qué necesitas que haga?

-Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Bella, ya es tarde y parece que pronto lloverá y muy recio, mejor te llevo a tu casa y mañana tempranito te veo y te digo qué necesito que hagas por mí. Gracias Bella. Por eso te quiero tanto amiga.

-Si claro.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa. Él iba sonriente, como nunca o muy pocas veces le había visto. Yo, con la cabeza un poco baja iba oyendo cómo cachitos de mi corazón caían al son de nuestros pasos al caminar.

Me dejó y como cada vez que nos despedíamos me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a su Volvo, increíblemente aún usaba ese carro.

Triste y meditabunda subí a mi cuarto y dormí bajo un manto de lluvia y lágrimas. La tormenta se desató con fuerza afuera en el cielo y dentro de mi ser.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y de a poco a poco recordé el día anterior t el recuerdo me dejó helada.

¡Había aceptado ayudar a Edward a conquistar a una mujer!

Tendría que hacer cita con el psiquiatra para cuando termine ya que sólo una loca o tonta haría algo así, ayudar para que otra se quede con el hombre que amas desde hace años.

A lo lejos oí el sonido de un claxon y perezosa me fijé en la hora, las nueve de la mañana, mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y Alice estaba en su trabajo para juntar dinero para la universidad; me asomé por mi ventana.

¡Edward! Había olvidado que vendría para decirme que necesitaba que hiciera.

Le hice una seña de que me esperara y rápido me puse un pants y baje corriendo las escaleras mientras me alisaba un poco el cabello. Y así soñolienta y dormida abrí la puerta.

-Hola Edward, pasa-le salude con voz pegajosa a causa el sueño.

-Al parecer te desmañané, jaja, te ves tierna así toda dormida.

-Calla Edward u olvídate de que te ayude.

-Lo siento-bajo la vista, creo que se lo tomó en serio y le dolió, rayos.

-No es cierto, claro que te… ayudaré… para eso son las amigas ¿no?

-Bien, ¿me dejarás pasar o te lo digo aquí en la puerta?

-Oh, lo siento, pasa.

Entró riendo por mi torpeza y se sentó en la cocina en lo que yo preparaba un rápido desayuno para mí, él ya había desayunado y estaba fresco como una flor.

Me senté a desayunar bajo su mirada escrutadora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, casi todo, no quiero ser abusivo, pero necesito que organices y me prepares todo lo que te pediré.

-Ok, dime.

-Bien, la verdad no sé muy bien que podría hacer para sorprenderla, acudí a ti por que eres mujer y sabrás que sería perfecto para ella. Si no fuera mucho pedir quiero que tu lo hagas y planees todo.

-A ver, a ver, un paso a la vez…-levanté un dedo para callarlo-¿quieres que yo planee tu cita con… ella por que tú no estas seguro de que hacer?

-Si.

-¡Woa!

-Lo sé, es mucho pero sé que podrás hacerlo y eres la única que me puede ayudar. Quiero que lo planees como si fuera para ti. Escoge un restaurant que tú sepas que sería perfecto, las flores que más te gusten, no sé, tienes muy buenas ideas y sé que si lo haces así ella quedará muy sorprendida.

-Que raro… ¿por qué no lo haces tú?-bien, estaba irritada, tener el descaro de pedir que planeara la cita perfecta para mi rival, pero bueno, él sería feliz-creo que lo apreciaría más.

-No, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, y no sé, tu eres mujer y creo que sabrás que es lo que a una mujer le gustaría. Sólo hazlo como si fuera para ti. Hazlo de una manera que tu dirías que así podrías querer a un hombre, y que definitivamente fue algo especial. Por favor. No tengo tiempo y necesito hacerlo pronto. Te lo ha dicho, es mucho lo que tengo aquí guardado y ya no puedo más con estos sentimientos.

-Está bien. Lo haré por ti Edward. Sólo por que te quiero mucho amigo. Y… ¿quién es la… afortunada?

-Ahh eso si que no, no te diré quién es. Disculpa, pero así podrás hacerlo mejor. Sólo piensa en lo que a tu crees que te encantaría tener y ver en una cita con alguien que te gusta. Ponlo todo a mi nombre y no repares en gastos, quiero que sea lo mejor para mi chica. Sé que lo harás perfecto.

-Bueno… flores, cena, regalos… todo eso ¿verdad?

-Lo que tú consideres necesario y romántico. Hazlo a tu gusto. Tienes hasta tres días para planearlo. No quiero que pase del jueves.

-Bien, atente a las consecuencias ¡ehh!

-Claro, lo que tú digas. Gracias Bella, eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener. Toma, usa esta tarjeta y no te quejes. Gracias de verdad.

-Si claro, de nada.

Se fue y yo me quedé ahí, tenía tres pesado días por delante.

Sentí que quería comenzar a llorar, mi Edward, mi amigo, su corazón era de otra y yo nunca me di cuenta, por eso regresaba cada vez que podía, para verla a ella… pero ¿quién? Nunca le vi fijarse en alguien o mostrar interés por alguien…

En fin, tenía que aguantarme y hacer lo mejor y dar lo mejor de mí por mi amigo. Si él era feliz así, pues que así sea.

Subí a mi cuarto a bañarme y cambiarme, tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí a Port Angels… tenía que comenzar con todo para el día especial de Edward… y la afortunada que se llevaría el premio mayor. Sólo espero que ella no lo rechace y le haga feliz.

Llegué a una hermosa florería, ahí tenían todo tipo de flores y las más bellas. Entré y rápido me atendieron. Observé todas las flores que había, gladiolos, rosas, girasoles, gardenias, tulipanes, noche buenas, geranios, ave del paraíso, alcatraces… todas muy hermosas, pero ninguna me convencía completamente. Seguí con mi análisis y encontré una que sentí quedaría perfecta… una hermosa orquídea violeta. Le pedí a la encargada que me apartara una en una maceta para que la persona a quien iba la pudiera conservar mucho tiempo, y que yo le diría cuando enviarla y que las pusiera a nombre de Edward Cullen. También le pedí prepararme un ramo de las infalibles rosas, rojas, durazno y blancas. Se verían muy bonitas.

Las flores listas… ahora a buscar un regalo…

Si fuera realmente para mí pediría una nueva edición de Cumbres borrascosas, o algún otro libro bueno… pero no era para mí… tal ves alguna joyería…

Entré a un negocio muy fino y comencé a buscar algún collar, dije, anillo, pulsera, algo que me gustara… vi unas seis opciones, pero ahí si dude en cuánto podría gastar… así que tomé mi celular.

-Edward… disculpa que te moleste… pero… realmente dime cuánto es el límite… no sea que me pase de la cuenta.

-Tú despreocúpate… gasta si quieres 10000 dólares, tengo mucho dinero guardado.

-¡¿Qué!? 10000 dólares ¡estás loco! ¿De dónde sacaste tanto?

-Digamos que he estado ahorrando desde hace mucho para esto y me han pagado por unos conciertos y otras cositas…tu tranquila.

-Está bien, pero si quedas en la banca rota no respondo.

-Jajaja, claro.

Colgué y me quede ahí pensando… llevaba tiempo ahorrando para hacer de este día algo especial para… ella…

Elegí un bonito collar de cadena fina de plata con un hermoso pero sencillo dije de esmeraldas, peridotos y turmalinas oscuras formando la figura de una pequeña rosa y su tallo en medio de un corazón. Si la tipa era buena y le apreciaba, esas piedras le recordaría siempre el color de los ojos de Edward.

Flores, regalos, listo… faltaba buscar el lugar para una linda cena… tal vez un lugar para mirar una puesta de sol… ¡claro! Que le escriba un poema o una canción, si fuera yo, eso me dejaría a sus pies… bien soy imparcial si solo me mirase con amor me dejaría enterrada, mucho mas que a sus pies…

Miré la hora, ya era tarde… mañana lo haría por ahora ya estaba casi listo. Regresé a casa y le volví a marcar para avisarle como iba todo.

-¿Edward? ¿No interrumpo nada verdad?

-No, acabo de terminar-sonaba nervioso.

-Bien, sólo quería decirte que ya tengo listas algunas cosas… solo faltan detalles como restaurant... y se ocurría que deberías escribirle no sé, un poema o dedicarle uno, tal vez una canción… creo que… para… ella sería un detalle muy hermoso…

-¡Qué buena idea! Pero… me ayudaras, para escribir la letra.

-¡¿Qué!? Ya te deschavetaste [NA: perdiste la cabeza]

-No Bella, aún tengo chaveta, jaja… por favor, iré por ti cuando hallas arreglado todo. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-¡Edward!

-…

Colgó, genial.

Me fui a dormir, de plano este hombre le hacía mal el amor.

.

* * *

**Hola!!! **

**Disfruten!!**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	3. Chapter 3

**La idea me pertenece, los nombres a Stephanie Meyer**

**Otra loca idea.. jaja las dejare picadas con otra... don't worry esta esta casi lista...**

* * *

**.**

**Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**.**

.

Desperté y rápido me alisté para terminar con toda esta farsa… tenía que terminar pronto con todo y olvidar a Edward Cullen y sacarlo de mi corazón o sacarme el corazón.

Comencé buscando un lugar apartado dónde ellos pudieran ver tranquilos sin temor a interrupción un bello atardecer. Encontré un lugar que era una especia de mirador a la orilla de la carretera, se ocultaba por una cortina de follaje y las mismas ramas de los árboles habían formado un arco lleno de flores y hojas verdes, había un banca desde la que se podrían sentar y observar en completa calma ese instante.

Ahora… ¿cena o comida? ¿Antes o después?

Definitivamente sería cena, después de ver la puesta de sol… conduje de nuevo hasta Port Angels y busqué un restaurant que fuera encantador. Hallé uno a las afueras. Era bonito, nada ostentoso, tenía una sección de reservados que podían iluminarse con velas o unas lamparitas o de plano toda la luz. Pedí que lo reservaran y que fuera para la siguiente tarde, jueves a las 8:00 pm.

Ya estaba casi todo listo… sólo tenía que confirmar las flores y recoger la joyería. Así que de nuevo necesitaba llamarle a Edward.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?

-Ya está todo casi listo. Me falta confirmar las flores, pero no tengo el nombre de…

-Entiendo, mira, me acabo de desocupar… ¿podrías verme en mi casa? Vivo en la antigua casa de los Hale, ¿recuerdas? Te espero.

Y colgó. Otra vez.

Suspiré y conduje hasta su casa. ¿Qué pretendía este hombre?

Llegué a su casa y me estacione al frente. Baje del carro y ya me esperaba en la entrada. Sonrió con un brillo raro, como ansias de algo, seguro de saber cómo iba todo.

-Bien Edward, aquí me tienes. Con todo lo que he hecho si ella te rechaza esta loca y no sabe lo que pierde.

-¿Eso crees Bella?

-Ahmm si-tonta casi le dices: si no cae yo me ofrezco como remplazo, Edward te amo-esta quedando muy bien.

-¡Que bien! Sabia que podía contar contigo para esto. Pasa.

Entramos a su casa. Estaba muy diferente a cómo la recordaba. Antes tenía un toque muy sofisticado que daban ñañaras entrar y respirar mal en ése lugar. Ahora, estaba despejado y se veía que un músico vivía ahí.

En el recibidor habían trofeos, condecoraciones y reconocimientos por sus logros, un pequeño piano eléctrico y sillones que se veían cómodos. En la sala alcancé a ver a lo lejos un enorme piano negro de cola.

Me llevó a su estudio, donde había otro piano de cola más pequeño, guitarras, flautas, violines, discos, en fin, muchas cosas de música. Me senté en los sillones puf que tenía y él se sentó en otro frente a mí.

-Bueno, a ver dime que haz hecho.

-Pues, te reservé para mañana a las 8:00 pm una cena privada en el Restauran Italliani's. Encontré un hermoso lugar donde puedes llevarla a ver una atardecer, si es de esas, como 330 mts adelante del km 40 saliendo de Port Angels rumbo contrario a Forks.

-Mmmm, suena bien, buen trabajo… ¿eso es todo?

-No, te conseguí un ramo de rosas muy bonito y unas orquídeas, esas le pedí en una linda maceta para que las pueda conservar por mucho tiempo. Sólo falta confirmar a nombre de quien y si quieres puedes ponerle una dedicatoria, un pensamiento, o lo que quieras. Es de la floristería Rosalinda's Garden. Hay un collar muy bello, lo conseguí en Princess Sweet Dream, no te lo describo para no arruinarlo, tiene un significado especial, falta recogerlo. Cosas que hoy iba a hacer pero me pediste venir acá. Aún no sé cómo podrías comenzar.

-De eso yo me encargo. Me encanta la idea-me miraba y tenía un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos que no le había visto, en verdad estaba enamorado de… esa-Yo lo arreglaré. Por ahora quiero que me ayudes a escribir un poema para ponerle esa letra a una melodía muy especial que escribí para ella.

-Claro-nudo en la garganta. Esto me iba a matar.

-¿Qué piensas que debería decirle?

-Lo mucho que significa para ti, que desde no se cuanto no te la sacas de la cabeza…

-Cierto… pero eso es lógico… quiero algo muy especial… si una hombre, chico, te escribiera algo, ¿qué te gustaría que te dijeran?

-Creo… que me gustaría… que me dijera… lo que significo… en él… y para él… ¿Te gustan sus ojos? Me gustaría que me dijera que siente… cuando… le miro… y cuando él me mira. Qué siente si me llega a tocar. Qué daría por mí. Desde cuando me ama. Si piensa en mí al ver las estrellas. Si daría lo que fuera por tan sólo verme, oírme reír, verme feliz, pues reír y ser feliz no es siempre lo mismo… que me ama a pesar de mis defectos y cero virtudes y que jamás desearía alejarse de mí.

-…

Voltee a verlo, había empezado a escribir, quise echarle un vistazo pero me aguante. Se veía muy concentrado, escribía seguro y firme. Yo sólo pensaba que esa mujer a la que amaba sería muy afortunada si le correspondía por amor y no sólo por su dinero.

Paso media hora entre reflexiones y anotaciones hasta que satisfecho alzó la hoja y en un gesto que me tomó por sorpresa le depositó un tierno beso y la abrazó con los ojos cerrados.

Me levanté y fui por agua, al cabo de un rato él llegó buscándome y me dio las gracias por todo.

-No es nada-¡te amo! Por eso lo hice, ¡para verte feliz!-para eso son las amigas ¿no?

-En serio Bella, muchas gracias. No podré pagarte este favor nunca. Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-por favor. Una última cosa. Quiero, se me acaba de ocurrir antes de que llegaras, quiero que tomes esto-me entrego un sobre blanco y grueso-es para agradecerte, no quiero que lo rechaces, sólo hazlo por mí, si lo haces, sentiré que te he podido devolver un poco de lo mucho que haz hecho por mi.

-Pero si no he hacho nada, ere tú quien siempre me ayuda y esta para mi…-estoy hablando demás, rayos, me mordí el labio-yo sólo he organizado tu "cita perfecta" para… ella.

-Como digas, solo acepta este regalo de parte mío.

-Está bien-tomé el sobre y lo intente abrir-¿qué es?

-Ah, ah, no lo abras aún. Hazlo cuando llegues a tu casa.

-Ok, entonces me voy, te dejé en tu escritorio las notas y tarjetas para que recojas todo y las indicaciones para el lugar que te conté. Cuídate y… suerte, ojalá salga bien.

-De eso puedes estar segura.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Por qué tu lo preparaste y lo viste perfecto.

Me volví para que no viera mi sonrojo. Conduje hasta mi casa y rápido sin más que un: Hola a todos, corrí hasta mi cuarto y abrí el sobre y saqué el contenido.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Había una carta, tres tarjetas de diferente tamaño. Cada una era un vale por algo. La más grande era para que recogiera un vestido y zapatos en una boutique muy fina. La mediana para joyería y la más pequeña un reservado en un restaurant.

Desdoblé la carta ansiosa por saber qué significaba todo eso y la leí.

_Bella:_

_En serio no sé cómo agradecerte que hayas sido mi mejor amiga e incondicional todos estos años. Y aún más que hicieras todo estos por mí, lo de la cita._

_Para agradecértelo o hacer el intento, te he obsequiado estos presentes._

_Te conozco y dirás que no es necesario y que no lo vales. Para mí si._

_No me lo regreses._

_Te reservé un lugar en tu restaurant favorito, el Venencitty, sé que lo es a pesar de que te quejabas de ser muy fino y caro. ¿Recuerdas las veces que te llevé ahí con tu hermana y lo chicos? Yo sí._

_El vestido no es ostentoso, tranquila, tu hermana, Alice me ayudó para elegirlo para que te gustara, es sencillo. No se nota que es de marca ¡ehh!_

_Y tampoco me excedí con la joyería._

_Si no me crees sólo abre tu armario y lo verás._

_La reservación es mañana a las 5.30 pm. No faltes, te espera una sorpresa que espero te agrade._

_Tu incondicional amigo_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Abrí mi armario y ahí efectivamente había un vestido. Era lo más sencillo y hermoso. De color turquesa pero no brilloso. Era de tirantes y la falda caía un poco amplia y como en tres capas diagonales, ajustado a la cintura, venía con un lindo chal del mismo tono. Había unas zapatillas a juego, de tacón mediano y tiras. A un lado, unos aretes de un pequeño zafiro rodeado de un delgadísimo hilo de oro blanco.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Eran hermosos.

Me dormí pensando en la razón que tendría Edward, a parte de agradecer para darme algo así. De algo estaba segura… no lo defraudaría, iría a lo que me había regalado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me desperté y los recuerdos se agolparon una vez más en mi mente.

Hoy sería el día en que Edward se declararía a esa y yo estaría un momento antes comiendo sola y llorando mi suerte.

Pase el día en ocio. Al dar las 3:00 mi hermana Alice irrumpió sorpresivamente en la casa y me jaló al baño para arreglarme. Por más que insistí en que no era para tanto ir a cenar sola, ella insistió diciendo que Edward no estaría contento si no iba como debía.

Así que me resigné y dejé que me cambiara.

Al fin quedé lista, la había logrado convencer de algo sencillo, el cabello suelto y sólo moldeando las ondulaciones para que no se vieran terribles. Me había vuelto a crecer largo y Alice había logrado hacer que me lo cortara en capas. Unas suave sombras en los ojos y un brillo natural en los labios. Yo seguía diciendo en mi mente que era mucho para una ilusa que cenaría sola con su dolor.

En fin, estaba listo a tiempo y ella me presto su carro por que dijo que el mío se vería mal en ése restaurant.

Conduje hasta el lugar y dejé estacionado el auto cerca de la entrada. Fui con el encargado para preguntar por la reservación. Me hizo firmarle y me condujo hasta un área privada.

Bueno, al menos así no me vería todos llorando.

Cuando me acerqué sentí de pronto mi corazón desbocarse y más cuando el hombre me habló.

-Aquí es señorita. Su acompañante la espera.

-No disculpe es u error, yo no espero a nadie y nadie me está esperando.

-No, no es un error, la reservación decía para dos. Permiso-hizo una reverencia y se alejó sin darme tiempo de réplica. Temerosa volteé y tomando aire abrí la puerta corrediza.

Casi me caigo al suelo.

Ahí, tranquilo y sonriente estaba sentado, y ahora parado, Edward Cullen en un caro traje negro. Casi se me salían los ojos y las lágrimas junto a ellos. Me llevé la mano a la boca.

-Te ves hermosa. Sabía que Alice haría un buen trabajo.

-¿Alice? ¿Trabajo?

-Si, ella, estuvo ayudándome a planear todo esto, y yo le pagaría su matrícula y tres meses de la universidad.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Tienes que irte… o si no la… la chica que querías conquistar puede enojarse, perderás la reservación y todo lo demás…

-Ven siéntate.

-No tenías que venir para asegurarte que vendría.

-No vine por eso, ven-me tomó de la mano y me guió a la mesa-siéntate. Quiero decirte algo.

-Está bien.

-Mira esto, lo escribí ayer… ¿tú que opinas?

Así que me hizo venir sólo para aprobar su poema para esa. Qué descarado.

Tome la hoja de sus manos y comencé a leer el poema.

_Mírame_

_Mírame una vez y verás quien soy,  
podrás saber quien suspira por ti.  
Mírame dos veces y sabrás que soy,  
sabrás que soy un hombre que te quiere.  
Mírame una tercera vez, sabrás como soy,  
podrás conocerme y ser mi amiga.  
Mírame otra vez, y sabrás apreciarme,  
conocerás que te quiero y que vales mucho para mí.  
Mírame de nuevo... por favor...  
Mírame de nuevo, por favor, por que sabrás algo,  
y ese algo es que te quiero más de lo que crees,  
también sabrás que mientras más me vez  
llego a ser más importante para ti,  
y que cuando yo te veo te empiezo a amar,  
que desde la primera vez que te vi, te quise,  
y cuando te quise, temí no tenerte conmigo,  
y que al tenerte me enamoré...  
y al enamorarme te llegué a amar...  
y que ahora temo perderte y que no me vuelvas a ver.  
Por eso hoy y siempre te lo pediré...  
Mírame una y otra vez, por que así,  
si me miras bien me llegarás a amar._

_Edward Cullen_

-Valla, es muy lindo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, creo que a ella le encantará.

-Eso veo. Le encanta.

-¿Qué dice?

-Nada… escribí otros, por favor lee este también.

-Claro-si seguía así terminaría llorando de angustia. ¿Disfrutaba torturarme?

_Si te digo_

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Mis alas se abrirían,  
Volaría por el cielo,  
Las estrellas bajarían,  
Y me dirías yo te amo…  
Pero después te alejarías._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Mi corazón palpitaría  
Al ritmo de melodiosa canción,  
Y mi mente abrazaría  
La más dulce poesía,  
Para demostrarte que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Las barreras caerían,  
Nos acercaríamos los dos,  
Las estrellas juntos nos verían  
Y los cielos muy celosos,  
Por que saben que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y tú fueras una mentira,  
Y nada sucediera,  
Mi corazón morirá  
Al no tener por quién palpitar,  
Por que no me dices te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y tu amor no me corresponde,  
Si mi amor se queda solo  
Y tú no estas conmigo, por ende  
Encontraré el silencio más solo,  
Por haberte dicho que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y tú ríes de mi ocurrencia,  
Será mi último día;  
Yo ya no tendría existencia;  
Te vería cada día,  
Deseando no haber dicho que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y resultas una farsante  
Y jamás fuiste mi amiga,  
Si sólo de mí te aprovechaste,  
Y ya no me quisieras contigo,  
Desearía no haber descubierto que te amo._

_Pero… Si te digo que te amo,  
Y tu sintieras lo mismo  
Yo volaría al espacio,  
Tú y yo en el mismo camino  
Viviendo muy despacio,  
Por que un día te dije te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y tú también me amas,  
Me sentiría muy dichoso,  
Por que no lo escondería más,  
Me sentiría muy gozosa  
De que sepas que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Y resultas lo mejor,  
Mis días ya no serían de agonía  
Por desear siempre tu amor;  
Contigo andaría cada día  
Sabiendo que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Me abrazarías muy fuerte,  
Y en tu corazón me llevarías  
Como yo he podido llevarte;  
Y con tu amor yo viviría  
Por que sabes que te amo._

_Si te digo que te amo,  
Tendría una existencia contigo,  
Toda una vida por delante;  
El amor nuestro estandarte  
Por la eternidad, querido amiga.  
Si tan sólo te digo que te amo._

_Si tan sólo te digo que te amo… Bella. Mi Isabella._

Terminé de leerlo estupefacta ¿Había leído bien?

Atisbe que sonreía tímidamente y cuando lo voltee a ver vi que hacía una seña y me entregaron un ramo de rosas roja, durazno y blancas… ¡Eran mi rosas! La que había elegido para ella. Traían un nota, la tomé y la leí… las sorpresas continuaban.

_Bella:_

_Tal vez te sorprenda todo esto, si no, sólo mírate a un espejo y verás de qué hablo._

_La razón es simple, estos días te lo dije, tengo desde hace años este sentimiento reprimido y ya no puedo más._

_Desde hace tiempo que he querido decirte que te quiero que te amo._

_Acepta estos humildes regalos. Y si no me correspondes, lo entenderé._

_Tuyo_

_Edward_

Voltee a verlo pero no podía. Mis ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

Y sentí su roce.

Con delicadeza me levantó de mi silla y me acercó a él, siempre tocando mi mejilla, hasta dejarme a escasos centímetros de él. Con cuidado posó su otra mano en mi frente y la bajó hasta mis ojos para limpiarlos. Me miró a los ojos y yo no pude despegar mi viste de él.

-Bella, puede que no me creas, o que no sientas lo mismo, pero yo te amo, te he amado desde que tengo 15 años y desde antes te quería como amiga, por eso siempre te protegí y te defendí, de todos, por eso me angustia cuando no sonríes, cuando lloras, cuando te sientes vacía. Dime, ¿de verdad crees que eres fea y no vales la pena? A mi no me importa, por que eres lo que más deseo en esta vida.

-Pero, y la cita que te arreglé, ella te debe estar esperando.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Es a ti a quien amo. Te pedí que hicieras todo eso por que quería que tuvieras la cita perfecta, por eso insistí tanto en que tú lo organizaras, no sabes lo que me ha costado esperar y sólo hacer esta reservación y lograr que Alice te convenciera de arreglarte. Bella, Isabella, te amo y no puedo evitarlo ni quiero. ¿Crees que podría tener una oportunidad contigo?

-Edward yo-¡vamos! Sólo di que sí-yo…

-Entiendo… no debí presionarte con todo esto, discúlpame-me comenzó a soltar y yo desesperada alcancé a detener sus manos antes de abandonar mi rostro.

-Edward, no sabes lo que has causado en mí tantos años. Y no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho oírte decir que me amas. Edward, te amo, desde no se cuanto, sólo sé que hace cuatro años cuando defendiste a una pobre tonta comencé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que vales para mi. Yo también te amo-Rompí a llorar y escondí el rostro en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza como el mío.

Levantó mi rostro y me miró a los ojos antes de cerrarlos al igual que yo y besarme.

Fue lo más lindo y dulce que pude imaginar. Me sentía dichosa de estar así con él, con mi amor, con mi Edward, por que ahora ya podía decir que era mío.

-Bella, ¿dejarás de ser mi mejor amiga para ser mi novia?

-No, seré tu novia y seguiré siendo tu amiga. Al igual que tú.

Salimos del lugar y me llevó al lugar donde había planeado ver una puesta de sol. En verdad era mágico el efecto de ése lugar. En verdad el plan de Edward para conquistarme había sido un éxito, era la cita perfecta.

-Bella.

-Si Edward.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-¿Yo a ti? No, estás equivocado, eres tú quien me hace feliz, y por eso es que deseo hacerte feliz ahora que sé que puedo y cómo.

-Eres la mejor-me besó, una vez más-tengo algo para ti, aunque ya debes saber qué es.

-Mmmm… me pregunto qué será… jeje

-Tontita… claro que sabes, pero no sabes lo que hice. Toma.

Me dio una cajita larga y delgada. Yo sabía que habría adentro, el collar que tanto me había gustado y elegí para él. Sólo que al sacarlo había junto a él un corazón de plata y en él estaba grabada una E y una B. En el dije había grabado: _Mi Bella. Mi amor_.

Salté a sus brazos y le di un beso. Era un hermoso detalle.

-Gracias Edward, de verdad que es lindo, sé que yo lo elegí, pero el detalle de grabarle esa inscripción es algo muy hermoso.

-Que bueno que te gusto. Vamos, se ha oscurecido y aún tenemos que cenar en el lugar que elegiste.

-Lo único malo, es que ya sé todo lo que hay a partir de ahora. Pero no importa, por que sigue siendo sorpresa la manera en que planeaste esta cita conmigo.

-Si, no sabía si funcionaría, pero Alice insistió en que sería muy original y que te gustaría mucho. A parte, no sabía por que hace mucho que no te veo.

-Edward, sólo han sido dos años en los que venías casi cada dos meses si había algo libre, menos cuando te fuiste a Rusia.

-Pero para un enamorado, eso es bastante. Vamos.

Me llevó al restaurant que tanto me había gustado para él. Era extraño, todo lo había planeado para que él tuviera una noche perfecta con alguien que pensaba no era yo y ahora disfrutaba de mi esfuerzo.

Cenamos una deliciosa comida, a la luz de un lamparita que iluminaba el ambiente. Estaba perfecto, era sin duda alguna una noche especial.

-Bella, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-Dime Edward. Te escucho.

-Dirás que… que es muy pronto… pero…-que lindo se veía hablando nervioso-quisiera saber… si tu… si considerarías alguna vez… la posibilidad… no sé, en un futuro cercano… o lejano… el…

-Edward sólo dilo, me estas haciendo bolas.

-Si tú considerarías que tengo oportunidad de ser tu esposo y tu mi esposa.

-…-me quedé con el tenedor a mitad de camino y la boca abierta ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Creo que fui muy lejos. Disculpa, olvida que lo dije.

-No… no…es sólo que me sorprendió, claro que tienes oportunidad. Esto, esto que me has dicho es lo mejor de este día.

-Bien, no estoy diciendo que nos casemos ya, sólo quiero saber si me esperarás. Yo, quiero que termines tus estudios, la carrera que estás pensando estudiar, y yo quiero tener algo seguro que ofrecerte, ¿me esperarás?-¿algo seguro? Si no mal entiendo, alguien que puede disponer 10000 dólares para una cita esta más que seguro.

-Claro que sí Edward. Mi carrera es de sólo tres años… ahora yo te lo pregunto, ¿me esperarás?

-Tenlo por seguro, si he podido aguantar cinco años en el anonimato y sin saber si tú me amarías alguna vez, ten por seguro que podré esperar tres años sabiendo que tú también me amas. Y para que nunca olvides mi promesa… quiero darte esto.

-¿Otro regalo? ¿No crees que ya es mucho?-¿estaba loco, pensaba gastar todo en un día?

-Si, otro regalo y muy especial-sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul como la noche y la abrió dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro encima-No te asuste, no es de compromiso, es para recordarte que prometiste que algún día te casarás conmigo y seremos felices y aunque tengamos problemas sabremos superarlos tomados de la mano.

-Edward… es precioso-lo sacó y tomando mi mano lo colocó en mi dedo y lo observó.

-Pero más hermosa es la que lo lleva. Te amo Bella y no me cansaré de decírtelo nunca. Espérame mi amor y yo te esperaré, que nuestro amor nunca se apague y siempre arda en nuestro ser.

-Por siempre Edward, _por siempre, hasta la eternidad_.

-_Hasta que siempre deje de serlo y más allá_.

-Hagamos una promesa, _sin importar que pase_, en tres años nos casaremos, en este mismo día, un 3 de junio… ¿te parece?

-Claro, será nuestra _promesa de amor_.

Noté que mis ojos comenzaban a lagrimear y él me tomó de la mano, pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Me llevó a casa y tras despedirse se fue en su carro. Mi hermana había ido por el suyo al primer restaurant donde cenamos.

Entré en casa y ahí estaba mi madre y su esposo. Papá había muerto hacía tres años y ella había encontrado un hombre que la amaba tanto o más que mi padre.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue querida?

-Muy bien, divino, fue la mejor noche. Todos ustedes lo sabían y nunca me dijeron nada… gracias…

-Lo siento, Edward nos pidió completa discreción-mi madre sonrió a mi hermana-y Alice dijo que si decíamos una sola palabra o insinuábamos algo de esto dejaría de ser mi hija… sé que era broma, pero decidimos mejor no tentar la suerte… Bella, ¿qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?

-¡Ah! Esto… mmm… cómo te digo… es una promesa entre él y yo…

-¿Una promesa Bella?

-Si Phil, de que un día, cuando yo termine mi universidad y él tenga algo seguro para mí, él me pedirá que me case con él… sólo somos novios.

-¡Ah! Que buena noticia ¿no creen mamá, Phil?

-Si Alice. Bella, me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu felicidad otra vez. Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así. Estoy muy contenta por ti.

-Si mamá, siento que al fin tengo algo por qué ser feliz. Me iré a dormir, recuerda que en una semana me iré a estudiar a Londres Literatura. Los quiero.

-¿Edward sabe que vas a estudiar hasta allá?

-Claro, lo sabe desde que me dieron la beca. Cuídense, _los veo mañana_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!!! **

**Esta bonita?? Pbre Bella, sufriendo celos de sí misma jeje soy cruel**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	4. Aclaración

****

**.**

.

**Bien... aquí es donde se divide en tres esta historia**

**a) Si quieren un final completamente humano sólo sigan adelante hasta que diga FIN**

**b) Si kieren un final humano/vampiro, osea se conviertan despues de un buen rato denle hasta donde dice: Final II**

**c) Si kieren final vampírico instantáneo denle donde dice: Final III**

.

.

**Disfruten el final que más le guste... y si gustan lean los tres finales...**

.

**Después, cuando tenga chance subiré los tres finales, ya esta uno y los otros dos en proceso, solo hace falta tiempo.**

.

.


	5. Chapter 4 I

****

**La idea me pertenece, los nombres a Stephanie Meyer**

**Otra loca idea.. jaja las dejare picadas con otra... don't worry esta esta casi lista...**

* * *

**.**

**Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté y me sentí extraña… como si llevara más de un día dormida pero a la vez fuera cómo uno sólo. Tenía el cuerpo un poco agrrotado.

Parpadee varias veces a causa de una luz cegadora que estaba sobre mi… ¿sobre mi? ¿Por qué había un foco tan brillante en mi cuarto? ¿Tan pesado duermo que no noté cuando anoche lo pusieron?

Había algo extraño, mi vista comenzaba a enfocarse y vi un rostro expectante, feliz, ansioso, esperanzado y dolido… ¿quién era? Se parecía mucho a Edward, pero se veía diferente… se veía más grande, con más años, parecía a punto de quebrarse y cómo si fuera llorar.

Volteé a todos lados y me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa, estaba en una habitación blanca… ¿de hospital?

-¿Edward?

-Si Bella.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital. Bueno, no exactamente, adaptamos un cuarto en mi casa para este fin.

-¿Hospital? ¿Por qué?

-Bella, haz dormido tres años, desde ése día en que te declaré mi amor.

-¡Tres años! Pero cómo… ¿qué sucedió?

-Ésa noche, caíste de las escaleras, creo, por lo que me dijeron tu familia, que despertaste a mitad de la noche y saliste corriendo de tu cama… tropezaste y caíste por las escaleras… te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte… lo debes haber olvidado… del susto despertaste y te quejaste de que te dolía mucho, pero lo atribuyeron al golpe… quisieron hablarle a un doctor, mi padre, y te negaste diciendo que ya se te pasaría… te volviste a dormir y… no volviste a despertar en estos tres años…

»Creímos que ya no lo harías nunca más… ellos-comenzó a llorar y me di cuenta de que yo ya lloraba y tenía mi mano en mi boca-ellos querían desconectarte si en un mes no reaccionabas… estabas en coma, casi vegetal… Bella no sabes la falta que me haz hecho este tiempo-me tomó y me abrazó-te he extrañado con cada fibra de mi ser y me dolía verte ahí tendida y casi sin vida. Espérame, voy por mis padres para que te atiendan y revisen, debo llamar a tu madre y hermana.

Salió de la habitación y al poco entró Carlise, su padre con Esme, haciendo de enfermera. Me dieron un chequeo rápido y parecía satisfecho. Salieron para hablarle a mi madre, ella entró y corrió hacia mi con mi hermana detrás.

-¡Bella, hija! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Has despertado, creímos que no te volveríamos a ver bien.

-Si hermanita, no sabes la falta que nos has hecho a todos, de verdad, todos te hemos extrañado, en especial Edward… no sabes la falta que le haces, el pobre se alteraba cada vez que alguien mencionaba la opción de desconectarte, no se ha separado de ti mas que lo necesario para cuidar de ti.

-Dinos hija, ¿Qué ha sido de ti este tiempo?

-Nada. Hoy desperté pensando que aún era 3 de junio del 2007…

Me miraron sorprendidas, qué ¿creían que estuve en una especie de viaje astrológico dentro de mi cuerpo? Para empezar eso no es real… simplemente estuve en negro…

Tocaron a la puerta y tras un breve «pasa Edward», éste entró y me dedicó una mirada feliz. Mi madre y hermana salieron con la promesa de volver en un rato más.

-Dime Edward, qué fecha es hoy, exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… desde que me dormí?-ok, no tenia ni idea de qué me había pasado-¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué no desperté después de caer?

-Bella, han pasado casi tres años, mañana se cumplen tres años de que prometiéramos planear una vida juntos… estamos a 2 de junio del 2010.

-Valla… o sea que volví para cumplir mi promesa…

-Si, podría decirse que sí…

-Pues bien, aquí estamos, mañana es 3 de junio, tres años después…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Claro… ¿hablo japonés o que?

-No Bella, apenas si hablas tu idioma… no te creas… sólo que me sorprendiste… claro que nos casaremos… ¿le decimos a tu madre y hermanas y a mi padres?

-Si, ya quiero ver sus caras… pero antes… dime la razón por la que dormí tres años sin saber nada de mí.

-Bella… tenías un tumor en el cerebro… tú, ¿cómo te lo digo?-miró hacia el techo, cómo si buscar las palabras adecuadas en él, me miró a los ojos y continuó hablando-Al golpearte, éste se "activo", dice mi padre que estaba ahí esperando para mostrarse, y con el golpe se manifestó y te tumbó… te operaron pero no reaccionaste… ya no sabíamos que creer. Ahora iré por todos… con suerte y Alice improvisará una boda para mañana… ya verás… todos se pondrán contentos… eso creo.

Salió rápido dándome una última mirada cómo queriendo asegurarse de que no desapareciera o me durmiera de nuevo.

Volvió con todos que traían rostros expectantes. No podía decir si ya sabían que pasaba o no. Sólo me quedaba esperar y ver.

-Bien, le he llamado a todos para hacerles saber sobre una promesa entre Bella y yo…

-…-todos miraban ansiosos, Edward me miro con expresión soñadora.

-Puede que esto suene precipitado por la situación de Bella, pero ella fue quien me pidió que cumpliéramos esta promesa… Renée, Alice, Carlise, Esme… Bella y yo queremos casarnos… mañana…

-¿Mañana?-mi madre no podía creerlo… tenía un cara digna de fotografiar.

-¡Qué bien! Yo lo preparo… será genial… pero me hubieran dado más tiempo…-y así siguió mi hermana hablando más para sí que nosotros, saltando y con expresión soñadora y a la vez frustrada por falta de tiempo.

-Alice…-la interrumpí luego de un rato-lo que nos importa es casarnos… hemos perdido tres años de convivencia… lo que menos importa es si la boda es digna de la reina Victoria, sólo queremos que suceda… ¿me entiendes?

-¡oh! Claro hermanita, lo siento… por cierto… ¿te han dicho que me casé con Jasper?

-No, que bueno… se ven bien juntos… bueno… veían… olvido que han pasado tres años… todo va bien ¿verdad?

-Si Bella…-se me quedaron mirando fijamente todos… ¿tenía la cara tatuada o que?

-¿Por qué me ven todos así?

-Es que Bella… cómo decírtelo… no has cambiado nada… te ves cómo si tuvieras 18 años todavía y tienes 21, te has conservado casi intacta-genial, me ruboricé-espero que nos crean que tienes 21.

-Muy gracioso Edward…

-Es verdad, mi hijo dice toda la verdad, es como si te hubieras congelado en el tiempo…

-Bueno, bueno, basta de pláticas, tenemos una boda que preparar-mi madre que parecía haber salido de su abstracción comenzó a apurar a todos-Alice, trata de arreglar un poco la sala de Edward, Esme y yo buscaremos un vestido apropiado y sencillo para mi hija, para esto y Carlise, ¿podrías buscar todo lo necesario? Juez, etc.…

-Claro, nos vemos chicos. Cuídala Edward… creo que ya está bien, aún así cuídala, eso si, sácala de este cuarto, se puede agüitar con tanto aparato rodeándola…

-Claro, yo la cuidare como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Vallan, aquí les esperamos.

Todos se fueron y quedamos solo Edward y yo. Salimos y bajamos a su estudio donde me mostró todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora…

Había logrado tener éxito, en su pared y estantes se veían diversos reconocimientos. El cuarto estaba adornado y daba la sensación de comodidad y paz.

Me pidió sentarme junto a él en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar una pieza hermosísima. Me dijo que era el tema en piano que lo hizo famoso y le abrió las puertas del éxito.

Siguió tocando y la melodía me daba una hermosa sensación, como si relatase de un sufrimiento silencioso y a la vez lleno de esperanzas en un futuro no seguro. Las notas subían y bajaban de tono en un armonioso acorde. Cada nota encajaba y daba perfecta forma a sentimientos que uno creería imposibles de plasmar en su completa perfección.

Era la perfecta mezcla entre amor, dolor, esperanzas, nostalgia, anhelo, ansias, añoranza.

Terminó y yo estaba llorando.

-Bien, esa es exactamente la reacción que tienen todos al oírla, pero en ti, se ve encantador-y me abrazó con ternura y fuerza combinadas-no sabes la tortura que ha sido para mí verte ahí postrada sin saber si estarías bien.

Me confesó se inspiró en mi y mi sueño congelado… En lo mucho que me extrañaba y en lo que odiaba no poder estar conmigo y no sólo junto a mí.

Seguimos ahí, yo disfrutando de sus hermosas melodías y él de poderme ver viva y no sólo respirando.

Al poco rato llegaron todos y nos anunciaron que todo estaba listo, que me quedara a dormir ahí y que mañana vendrían para la ceremonia. Me despedí de todos y mi madre cómo última indicación me pidió dormir separada de Edward, yo sólo me sonroje y baje la cabeza mientras le decía que sí.

Subimos a los cuartos pero yo tenía miedo.

Miedo de acostarme y no despertar de nuevo. Así que, contra todo lo dicho por mi madre. le rogué hasta convencerlo de dormir conmigo a mi lado.

Logré mi cometido y me sumí en un tranquilo sueño dónde Edward abracaba todo.

...................................................................

Desperté con un beso de mi amor.

Abrí los ojos atontada y medio bizca y él rió de mí.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos un gran día por delante. Despierta, yo me voy si no quiero que tu madre me mate por haber dormido a tu lado.

Salió riendo y yo me quedé ahí sin moverme por un buen rato hasta que oí alboroto abajo y Alice entró como tempestad para arreglarme.

-¡Mírate nomás Bella! ¡Así no te puedes casar! Te tengo que arreglar, vamos entra al baño y date una buena ducha de agua fría para que despiertes… ¡Bella!-me miró con cara de espanto-Te ves horriblemente pálida, apúrate, llamaré a Carlise para que te revise por cualquier cosa. Vamos, sal de ahí.

-Ya voy Alice, tranquila, debe ser porque he estado tres años en una cama sin tocar luz solar… tranquila, estoy bien.

Bueno, me sentía un poco débil pero uno cuando despierta se siente así ¿cierto?

A regañadientes me bañé y cambié para que Alice comenzara a arreglarme después de que la convenciera de que estaba bien y no había de qué preocuparse.

A duras penas hice que me arreglara sencilla, maquillaje natural. El vestido que me consiguieron era corte princesa, sencillo, elegante y divino. Era aperlado y con cintas en la cintura, le habían añadido y adaptado una pequeña cola, el velo era chico realmente, sólo como adorno. Me peinaron con el cabello suelto y levemente rizado, más bien quebrado, se sujetaba atrás con pasadores y de ahí se prendía el velo.

Tenía que aceptarlo… me veían hermosa, y si, me veía de 18, 19 años.

Bajé las escaleras y ahí me esperaba Edward y los demás. El juez se sorprendió al verme, al parecer ya no creía que tuviera 21 años.

La ceremonia fue corta yal fin Edward y yo éramos esposos.

Mi tan ansiado sueño era realidad ahora y él me hacía sentir como la más dichosa en todo el planeta.

Hubo una pequeña cena donde todos estuvimos contentos y platicamos sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos durante el tiempo en que "dormí".

Si, hoy 3 de junio del 2010, me había convertido en la nueva señora Cullen, nueva por que ya Esme era la señora Cullen. Entonces creo que yo sería Sra. Cullen Jr.

Me contaron cómo es que Alice se había dado a conocer como decoradora de interiores, su esposo Jasper, quien yo recodaba poco, ya que casi no me habló de él, era psicólogo y tenía muy buen trato con las personas.

Emmett, el amigo de Edward, se había hecho jugador profesional de futbol americano y era muy famoso en los medios, su esposa Rosalie ahora era una modelo de pasarela, se habían conocido desde antes de que comenzara a jugar en la universidad y quedaron enamorados desde el principio, eso yo lo sabía, pero necesitaba recordar para ubicarme La recordaba de algunas veces que venían a visitar a Edward.

Mi madre había quedado viuda otra vez, Phil había muerto en un accidente cuando su avión se estrelló en el Atlántico. Ahora se dedicaba a cuidar niños en su casa.

Y las tres que me hicieron daño en el pasado ahora estaban en una cárcel por intento de asesinato, al parecer nunca estuvieron aunque sea un poco bien de la cabeza.

Todos parecían muy felices y yo me sentía bien, había temido que por causa de lo sucedido les hubiera afectado tanto como Edward, pero por suerte habían logrado salir adelante.

Nadie quería irse, pero por eso de las 3:00 am, consideraron la situación de que Edward y yo estábamos recién casados y de a poco a poco se fueron retirando con sutileza, excepto Emmett, claro está quien antes de salir por la puerta nos gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡Échenle ganas! Bella me avisas si él no te satisface para darle algunas clases de cómo hacerlo ¡Pónganle duro!

Yo sólo baje la cabeza como tomate y alcancé a ver a Rosalie darle un zape y arrastrarlo fuera mientras le daba una tremenda regañiza.

-Al fin solo Bella.

-Si.

-Jeje, vamos olvida a Emmett. Vallamos a dormir.

Yo sabía bien que no era "dormir" en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Pero fue algo hermoso esa noche.

Casi al amanecer yo me quedé dormida en sus brazos después de decirle: Te amo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

.

* * *

**Hola!!! **

**ok, como k me gusta lo tragico no??? la verdad es cierto esto de que se conservara intacta, hay un caso parecidon de una chica que durmio como 30 años y desperto como si nada y sin haber envejecido, lo lei x ahi... no reucerdo donde jeje**

**Griacias chicas x su apoyo:**

**a las anónimas: Luuuu cullen, no te preocupes, los tres finales apareceran, no es de aver cual pongo, ok? y yo si sé que pasaría si alguno se convierte y las dos maneras jejeje**

**Poopy, sep sk tenía esas trs maneras de terminar la historia, unas mas alegres k otras xP, y pss me dije: xk no pongo los tres y cada kien lea el k mas le agrade?? asi k ai esta el resultado jojojo**

**Tephy XD, jeje sip, a mi tmb me gustó la idea del collar, me lo imaginpe y dije es perfecto, tiene k aparecer ahí!! jeje. claro are lo posible, tngo 3 istorias en proceso y stoy intentando subir un cap de cada una, aver si no ago una mezcladera jajajaja**

**zara!!, jeje sip, nomas k t advierto... y tmb a las demas... cn uno de esos lloraran y yo tmb mientras escriba abuu**

**a Kida-sama y xikiss cullen, thnx x ponerla en Favorite Story**

**y claro como no!! a mi kerida Anita si sk lees esto y a mi amiwa vikys y compañia jeje osea sus primas k me dijo tmb leen mis istorias ojala les siga gustando... Sam d casualidad as pasado x aki??**

**se les kere chicas!! grax x su apoyo**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	6. Chapter 5 I

**La idea me pertenece, los nombres a Stephanie Meyer**

**sorry... perdi mi istoria y x eso tuve k volver a escribir xC**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Conquistando a... ¿yo?**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté noté algo raro… otra vez estaba en una cama de hospital… ¿qué rayos había sucedido? Recuerdo haber dormido en el cuarto principal de la casa de Edward, nuestra casa.

Se veía oscuro… me imagino que ya es de noche… volteo a ver a todos lados y había una puerta abierta por donde se colaba la luz… una voz se oye a lo lejos, se parece a la de Edward. Una voz de una pequeña niña se oye de fondo, esta triste, llora y llama a su madre.

_-Marie, tranquila, estoy hablando con tu abuela._

_-Pedo quiedo que me dejes ved a mi ami._

_-No, ya te dije que sólo cuando yo esté contigo. Espérame cinco minutos._

_-Eta bien…_

_-Ándale, ve a jugar con tus muñecas, en un rato te hablo y vamos a ver a mami._

Se oyó unos pasos correr y la voz siguió hablando por teléfono.

-_No, no hay progresos. Creo que a estas alturas podría ser doctor… no, sigue dormida, no se ha movido… si a mi también me preocupa… ¿cómo está? Cada vez sed parece más a ella… si, me duele que no pueda crecer como cualquiera con una madre que la apoye… si, a veces llora y me pide que la despierte… eso quisiera yo también… claro mamá, pueden venir cuando quiera, será bueno por Marie… yo también a ratos pierdo la esperanza de que… no, ya se lo dije a papá, ya despertó una vez, volverá a hacerlo, no me importa si es sólo por un día o dos, no la voy a desconectar… ok, es sólo que, ya no sé que hacer, Marie está creciendo y no tiene a su madre a su lado, han pasado casi tres años… gracias, aprecio tu ayuda madre… claro, claro, nos vemos al rato, ¿llegan en veinte minutos?... ok, aquí los espero. Adiós._

Bien, no entiendo nada… pero estoy segura de que esa voz es de Edward… ¿de qué está hablando? ¿De dónde sacó una niña en menos de un día? ¿De quién será? ¿Acaso tuvo una hija con alguien y yo no supe?

Lo más conveniente será que le hable para ver que está pasando. Intenté hablar, pero no me salió la voz. Después de tres intentos ya me oigo, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien me oiga.

_-¡Marie! ¡Vamos a ver a tu mami!_

_-¡A vo papi!_

¡No! Que no salgan, necesito hablar con alguien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho? En silencio, no grites y no intentes brincar, mira- la luz se prendió y de manera automática me tapé los ojos.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vi una escena muy extraña… era Edward con una niña que si no fuera por que apenas había pasado un día, o eso creía, podría ser hija mía, era como un pequeño clon mío.

Estaban congelados, estáticos en su lugar, como si vieran un fantasma…

-Be… Bella-bajó con cuidado a la pequeña que me veía radiante-despertaste, mi amor, has despertado.

-Claro, cuando duermes lo que haces es despertar.

-No en tu caso.

-¿En mi caso?

-¡Ami! Despedtaste. ¡Tenías dazón api! Mi mami despedtó, ya no está dodmida. ¡Aami!

-¿Mami?

-Marie, tranquila, no brinques. Puedes lastimar a tu madre.

-¿Su madre?-me intenté levantar y Edward rápido me lo impidió-Edward ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquila, ven Marie, siéntate en mis piernas-la niña corrió y se encaramó en él.

Ahora que lo veía bien, se veía más grande como si hubieran pasado unos años sobre él.

-Marie, necesito hablar con tu madre, pero, no te voy a pedir que salgas si te estás quietecita y me dejas hablar sólo a mi.

-Pedo api yo…

-Lo sé, cuando termine de hablar con ella podrás decirle lo que me dijiste.

-Eta bien…

-Edward…

-Bien, escúchame Bella… como te lo digo… te volviste a dormir… otros tres años, el… el tumor volvió a crecer y te tumbó, estaba otra vez grande cuando despertaste hace tres años y te agotaste… hoy es 27 de mayo del 2013.

-…

¿Otra vez me había dormido? ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal en mí? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente vivir bien? ¿Es que acaso estaba condenada a dormir tres años cada vez?

-Bella… mi amor tranquila…

-¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila cuando sólo hago nada? Mírame, durmiendo sin cesar… tengo una hija de casi tres años que no vi cómo ni cuándo nació, y mi pobre pequeña lo único que ha de haber tenido de mi es verme recostada sin poderle hablar ni saber que existía-comencé a llorar, mi lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poderlas detener, no quería que mi pequeña me viera así la primera vez que me veía despierta, pero no podía contenerme-lo siento Edward, lo siento hija…

Me quedé allí un buen rato hasta que oí la voz de Edward, sonaba triste, dolido.

-Vamos Marie, déjame hablar un ratito con tu mami… Bella, no tienes por qué sentirte así, es cierto que te he extrañado y deseado que estés despierta, que me sentido mal por que nuestra hija no ha tenido a su madre… pero, no es algo que tú o yo podamos remediar… simplemente es algo que pasó y tal vez seguirá pasando.

-Pero, es que tú no te mereces esto… deberías buscar a alguien que te satisfaga, que sea capaz de… de cuidarte, a ti y tu hija… por que a pesar de que es mía, por el tiempo que no he pasado a su lado como debí, me hace verla como niña ajena… ¡esto es horrible!

-Calla Bella, no digas tonterías…-me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho mientras yo dejaba correr mas lágrimas sobre su camisa-¿por qué rayos habría yo de querer a otra que n seas tú? Tan sólo recuerda lo que hice para conquistarte… ¿no lo recuerdas acaso?-asentí levemente-¿y así me pides que te deje? No Bella, juro que jamás te dejaré, no me importa si duermes los próximos 20 años, me sería más doloroso pasar esos 20 años sin verte y con otra que pasarlos viéndote dormir.

-Ayy Edward… no te merezco…

-Calla, shh, tranquila amor, recuerda que hay una personita que ha estado impaciente por conocerte al fin…

-Cierto-levanté la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas-ya, será mejor que haga lo posible por estar con _mi niña_.

-Déjame le hablo… ya regreso…

Salió del cuarto y al poco rato volvió con mi hija en brazos. Dormía, parecía un pequeño duendecillo que había sucumbido a los hechizos de las hadas que le mandaron dormir.

-Sé ha quedado dormida en el sillón. Si gustas mejor que duerma y mañana que despierte la conoces.

-¿Es de noche?

-Si, casi las diez.

-¿Puedo… puedo dormir con ella?

-… Claro, si es lo que quieres. La llevaré a su cuarto y en un momento vuelvo para ayudarte, ¿o mejor al nuestro?

-En el nuestro, por favor.

Salió de nuevo llevándose a mi hijita, mi pequeña Marie.

Yo me desplomé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Quedé un buen rato así pensando en nada, hasta que oí a Edward entrar y abrí mis ojos.

-Vamos Bella, deja te ayudo a salir de allí.

Con delicadeza se inclinó sobre mí y rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos por debajo de mis brazos, yo le rodee el cuello y así me ayudó a levantarme, poco a poco. Ya de pie me soltó para ver si podía sostenerme, pero mis piernas flaquearon y él me tuvo que cachar antes de que cayera al suelo. Le sonreí apenada y él sólo me dio una sonrisita para animarme. Con cuidado me tomó en brazos y me cargó para llevarme a la habitación.

Sin embargo antes de alcanzar las escaleras el timbre suena y Edward me mira con cara de disculpa y se dirige a abrir la puerta, todavía conmigo en brazos.

-Edward, lamento esto, me tardé, tu padre y yo nos quedaremos unos días para ayudarte con la niña ya que Bella…-era Esme mantenía la cabeza gacha, no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y cuando miró hacia su hijo y me vio con él sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llorando me abrazó como pudo-¡Bella hija! Haz despertado, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos… pobre de ti, ¿Ya lo sabe Edward? De su hija y su… madre…

-No madre, aún no se lo he dicho… pasen, solamente dejo a Bella en el cuarto y…

-Edward, me gustaría poder hablar con tus padres… si no es molesta.

-No, claro que no.

Edward dejó paso a sus padres y éstos pasaron dejando junto a las escaleras sus maletas. Se sentó en el sofá y me acomodó sobre él en sus piernas.

-Carlise, ¿crees que sea conveniente que le digamos lo de… su madre?

-No lo sé, es decisión de Edward, Esme.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué tiene m madre?

-Bella… tu madre, se ahogó… iba en un barco hacia Europa, se había obstinado en ir a buscar a alguien quien ella decía podría ayudar con tu caso, pero, su barco naufragó en una tormenta… lo siento…

Me quedé muda… mi madre había muerto intentando ayudarme… era más de lo que merecía. Significaba que ahora sólo me quedaba mi hermana Alice…

-¿Y Alice?

Un atisbo de dolor surcó la cara de todos.

-¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? Edward dímelo, por favor.

-Fue, fue secuestrada, junto con Jasper. Cada semana nos mandan un video de ellos… no sabemos la razón del secuestro, y no podemos hacer nada, ya que no nos han dicho que desean… de eso ya va un mes y medio.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza… mi hermana desaparecida. ¿Había algo pero aún esperándome?

-Gra… Gracias por decírmelo-Callé por unos momentos-Edward, tus padres deben estar cansados… será mejor que les deje dormir. Mañana hablaremos.

-¿Estás segura Bella?

-Si, hoy es 27 de mayo, sólo me voy hasta el 3 de junio, no hay problema.

-Está bien Bella… Por cierto, te sigues viendo igual de joven. Y tu marido comienza a marchitarse.

-¡Oh vamos madre! No empieces con esto… ¿no ves que me es un privilegio mostrar lo joven que es mi esposa?

Todos reímos y de nuevo nos levantamos, Edward me cargó de nuevo y me llevó a nuestra habitación tras indicarles a sus padres que se acomodaran donde siempre.

Subimos al cuarto y pude ver mi Marie dormida en la cama. Sonreí y dejé que Edward me ayudara a bañarme, cambiarme y acostarme.

Nos acostamos y pese a mi seguridad ya antes mencionada frene a sus padres, la verdad es que ahora sentía pánico de cerrar lo ojos por última vez otros tres años.

.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!! **

**Como dije al principio... se perdió la istoria y tuve k volver a escribirla, asi k apenas hoy termine esto y lo subi... sorry chicas!!! mil perdones!!**

**Griacias chicas x su apoyo:**

**Sandy Culbla!!! eii grax x ponerme en Favorite Story!! es grato saber k les agrade sta istoria!!**

**A grax x ponerme como Author Alert!! eso me anima a seguir!! saber k stan pendientes de lo k ago jeje.**

**Recuerden dejar review... xk si no lo hacen no se si seguir o no... st ultimo cap no me llegó ninguno y ni animos dan de seguir xk pienso k ya no les gusto... si tiene un coentario o sugerencia son bn recibidas, se analizan y si me gustan se incluyen!!**

**Sam Vickys y Anita!!! saludos xamakas lokas!! en medio mes las veo en la escuela!!!**

**Gracias a los k leen esta istoria aunk no djen ni señas de ustedes jeje**

**se les kere chicas!! grax x su apoyo**

**me despido**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar...**

**los kero muxo**

**ByeBye*!°**

............................  
...ÄttË:.................  
.....Betsy-Pop*.....  
............................

.


	7. Nota: Disculpa

...

Buenas noches/días/tardes, según sea el caso.

Lamento subir esto y no alguna actualización. La razón de ponerlo es lo que a continuación quiero explicar. He gozado de su aceptación durante estos años que pasé escribiendo en este lugar, por lo cual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que me encuentro con todas las personas que tomaron de su precioso tiempo para leerme, Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Debo hacer un anuncio, como saben las personas al crecer y madurar van cambiando de opiniones, ideas, a veces gustos.

Yo he cambiado.

Nunca me consider fanática de crepúsculo, sólo fan, dirán ¿cuál es la condenada diferencia? Que yo tenía agrado por la trama, me gustaba, y critiqué el trabajo hecho en las películas

pero no apasionadamente, conocí esa saga antes de que iniciara el revuelo con la saga, y no tuve el furor de la novedad. Con esto no digo que sea inmaduros ni nada por el estilo a quienes les gusta, les encanta esta historia, no es mi ánimo ofender a nadie y nunca lo ha sido como jamás lo será. Sólo hablo en mi caso particular.

A estas alturas yo ya no hallo mucho sabor con estos personajes, tal vez la verdadera razón de que escribiera tanto con ellos es la versatilidad que les hemos otrogado dentro de estos dominios, donde sea cual sea el papel que les hagamos interpretar terminamos aceptando los papeles prácticamente sin objeción alguna, por lo tanto eran muy adaptables a las historias que yo creaba. Pero ya no, no más. Quiero escribir mis propias historias, que sean mis personajes quienes tomen la palabra sin influencia o atadura, ninguna ligadura. Quiero que sean mis letras las leídas y no mi traslúcida silueta a través de otro.

En conclusión, he decidido retirarme de escribir FanFics de Crepúsculo. Pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, no deseo dejar colgadas a quienes siguen lo que escribo, por lo tanto, les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy actualmente cursando mi segundo año de la Licenciatura, por lo tanto mi tiempo es reducido, además trabajo cuatro horas y media por las tardes para pagar mi matrícula y mi semestre, y no ser sólo quien reciba, sino aportar para mis padres, porque ellos no tienen por qué a estas alturas ser quienes me den todo, debo ir trazando mi propia ruta, además de que no vivo en casa de mis padres, pues estudio en otra ciudad, vivo con mi hermano y entre ambos nos encargamos de todo en casa. Como parte del plan de estudios que maneja mi Universidad, he comenzado así mismo a trabajar en lo que será mi tesis de titulación para la Licenciatura, y esto, créanme, absorbe mucho tiempo extra de tareas y trabajo, estudio. Por lo tanto, pido su comprensión, no deja´re botadas mis historias, sólo estarán un poco quietas hasta que pueda sentarme y continuar.

Otro factor que influye es precisamente los años que han pasado, pues cuando retome las historias, verán mucha diferencia en mi trabajo, por lo que se verán sometidos a edción cada historia, cada capítulo para poder terminarlos, y es muy probablem que cambie incluso trama y contenido. Y por lo que respecta a las historias que son mías y que he adaptado, las verán tambén ya en su propia personalidad en mi blog o página de publicación personal, con mi nombre en ellas y sus propios personajes, por lo que si alguien gusta, está bienvenido, bienvenida a curiosear por esos lares.

Dejo a un lado las letras, no quiero ser tan extensa, me despido por lo pronto, y ansío saludarles nuevamente.

...

Un saludo afectuoso:

Betsabé Cavazos Ramirez (Arizza)

* * *

...


End file.
